There are a number of existing methods for keeping a beverage cold, with each method containing its own imperfection(s). One can refrigerate a beverage, but the beverage will begin to rise in temperature as soon as it is removed from the refrigerator. One can also use ice cubes, but these can melt quickly into the beverage and dilute the beverage, and can be bothersome to individuals when consuming the beverage.
One apparatus and method in the art is capable of cooling the beverage through the use of a vessel containing a motor, cooling coils and spray nozzles. However, that method increases the costs of manufacture of the vessel. That method also increases the difficulty and cost of using the vessel, requiring the use of technological components which require time and skill to use, and which are likely to break down over time. The cost and difficulty of use of that method are compounded by the likelihood that the coils, motor and spray nozzles will require maintenance and/or replacement over time.
Another apparatus and method in the art is capable of cooling a beverage through the use of an ultrasound emitter and a series of pumps and pipes to create a beverage with a dissolved gas content. However, this method also significantly increases the costs associated with manufacturing the vessel. The vessel in that method, with the complicated components, is also significantly more difficult and costly to use, and to maintain, compared with a typical vessel for drinking or serving a beverage.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus and method, capable of being manufactured, used and maintained easily and economically, which cools a beverage even as the beverage is served or consumed, without having ice float to the top of the vessel while the beverage is being served or consumed.